The structure and design of the furniture in which sofa bed mechanisms are embodied are limited by the size and arrangement of the mechanism around which the furniture must be built. Many prior sofa bed mechanisms have been large in width, namely, large in a direction front to rear of the furniture. Also, some mechanisms extend upwardly at the rear of the furniture requiring additional storage space in the furniture.
It is an object of this invention to provide an improved sofa bed mechanism which is of a shallow dimension in a direction front to rear of the sofa, has a low compact rectangular end profile and does not include any cross tubes that might interfere with sleeper comfort in the bed position of the mechanism. Such a mechanism is advantageous from the standpoint of furniture construction and design and also from the standpoint of sleeper comfort.